Tinsel Plus Science
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For CC) In which Fitzsimmons attempt to decorate the perfect tree.


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

* * *

 **For:** CC  
 **Penname:** The Mighty Hammer Mew-Mew  
 **Character:** Leo Fitz  
 **Other Characters Used:** Jemma Simmons  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Romance, Christmas fluff  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas CC! I hope this little ficlet helps to make your Christmas perhaps just a little brighter :)

* * *

 **Tinsel Plus Science**  
 _In which Fitzsimmons attempt to decorate the perfect tree._

* * *

The snow seemed to have calmed into a gentle flurry of flakes as Simmons sat in front of the tree she and Fitz had spent almost too many hours attempting to assemble. Quietly humming the Doctor Who theme under her breath, she pulled tinsel out of the box of decorations that was stationed beside her, trying to untangle it from the other mishmash of colours.

"Any luck?" Fitz asked, a cup of hot chocolate held in each of his hands. He handed her one before plopping down to sit next to her, sipping at his mug for a few moments. Then he too began to tug tinsel out of the box. "Maybe we need a version of this that can't get tangled up for next Christmas," he suggested.

Simmons smiled warmly at him, clasping the cup between her hands and appreciating the heat radiating from it. "It's brand new tinsel, I don't even understand how it got so knotted this fast," she said, also having a drink of the hot chocolate.

Eventually they managed to untangle all of the tinsel, the various colours scattered around them, and Fitzsimmons beamed at each other, satisfied with their work. Finally they could actually decorate their tree, which stood tall and bare in front of them. Actually wrapping the tree in tinsel proved to be a much easier task and was complete within moments.

"It'd be better to decorate the tree with scientists, rather than say, fictional characters, right?" Fitz asked, staring down at the blank bauble in his hand. Simmons seemed to brighten immediately at the prospect, hurrying over to her laptop to search for images to print.

"Absolutely," she said, beaming as she quickly looked for scientists. "Oooh, but who do we put at the very top?" she asked, looking up the tree. "It has to be somebody great," she pointed out.

Fitz sat down beside her, the bauble still in his hand. "That's easy," he said, as if the answer was incredibly obvious. "It has to be Schrödinger," he explained to her questioning expression.

"Schrödinger? Really?" Simmons asked doubtfully, getting up to fetch the pictures she'd printed off, as well as a pair of scissors to cut them out.

As Simmons had pottered off to get those, Fitz had taken it upon himself to grab some glue. "Schrödinger was an amazing scientist," he argued as they sat back down on the floor to decorate the baubles.

"But Darwin was even better," Simmons countered, cutting out a picture of Einstein and passing it to Fitz. He took it and neatly glued it to the surface of a bauble. "There's barely even a competition between the two – we might as well but Darwin up there right now," she added.

"No, we're going to discuss this like two sensible adults," Fitz said firmly, taking the picture of Rosalind Franklin and glueing her to a different bauble.

And discuss they did. By the time nearly every branch featured a bauble, they still hadn't reached an agreement.

"Fine. Fine," Fitz said, finishing off his fourth cup of hot chocolate. "Darwin did have the better beard, I don't think I've even seen Schrödinger with even a little beard. That doesn't make him more worthy of being on top of the tree."

"He resembles the spirit of Christmas more," Simmons tried. She let out a sigh that was probably a little over the top for the situation. "If we can't come to an agreement, we'll just have to put an angel or star up there," she said. "But remember Darwin's beard was also white, which adds to the image of him being Santa Claus..."

And the debate somehow kicked up again in full force.

"We're going to have to use a star," Fitz finally relented, certain his bladder was going to burst as he placed his seventh cup of hot chocolate down.

"I think it's going to have to be a star too," Simmons agreed, unable to think of any more factors to put up for consideration.

After hours of decorating, the tree seemed to be complete. Simmons wrapped her arms around Fitz's waist, smiling at him. He kissed her gently, looking up at the tree they'd spent so much time decorating and debating over. "I think we've finally done it," he said, satisfied with their work.

"I think we have," Simmons murmured, reaching out to prod a Marie Curie bauble. "Only took us most of the day," she teased lightly.

The snow continued to fall, the remaining tinsel continued to knot itself up, and even though they'd never managed to agree on which scientist belonged at the top of the tree, Fitzsimmons were more than happy to just be with each other in front of the tree in that moment, lost in their own little world of Christmas decorations and science.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
